


prison birds

by mellowly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Ideas, Exceptionally Bad Ideas, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Prison, Swearing, austria is annoyed, bamf! poland, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: poland has bad ideas.austria is annoyed.(or: how one should never underestimate a pole.)





	prison birds

**somewhere in Amsterdam, april, 2010**

* * *

 

“It’s not _my_ fault we’re in fucking handcuffs.”  
  
Austria simply rolls his eyes and tries to get a little more comfortable, a difficult task since Poland’s bony shoulder is wedged against his back.  
This is idiotic. Moronic. And it’s _definitely_ all Poland’s fault.  
  
“Just shut your mouth, would you? Do me a favour.”  
  
His voice doesn’t bite as much as he’d like, mostly because he’s really thirsty and sort of hungover - this was not the way he planned to spend his Sunday morning.  
Poland doesn’t reply at all for a while, and Austria is about to attempt kicking him in the thigh when he hears the slight whisper on his breath, in and out-  
  
The bastard is _praying_.  
  
“You are kidding me,” says Austria, physically restraining himself from screaming. The unpleasant police officer from before might come and tell them to shut their mouths or he’ll do it himself, a situation Austria would rather not be present for because Poland still has his legs free and, speaking from experience, he’s a kicker.  
  
“Not kidding at all,” says Poland suddenly, and oh, he’s done praying now so he can be annoying again.  
Austria’s head is hurting.  
  
“Please do tell me off about how annoyingly Slavic I am and how much you’d love to shove your foot so far up my ass my grandkids will taste like leather,” Poland laughs, “It’d help me lots, see.”  
  
And now- Now the idiocy has gone too far, it’s Sunday morning and he hasn’t slept and he’s still sort of drunk, and Austria kindly tells him that he can shut his mouth and sit still or he’ll have a _whole entire chair_ in his intestines come tomorrow when they eventually get bailed out of here.  
  
Just as he comes to the height of his tangent, Austria feels a **click** 'round his wrists and realises all at once that Poland’s gone and undid the handcuffs.  
  
“Do I mention often enough how frustratingly clever you are?”  
  
Poland, ever arrogant, simply laughs at him and wiggles free, turning to grin at him with an easiness that shouldn't be possible what with the amounts of vodka he consumed only eight hours prior.  
  
“Not _nearly_ enough, Austria. Now let’s escape from prison, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> one of the minifics I wrote for a series of prompts containing the word "fuck". 
> 
> sorry, Austria.


End file.
